


The Best of Today

by Pinkelephant42



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Cap Iron Man Reverse Bang. I really loved drawing this and I'm really happy with this fest and the talented writers I got to work with. :D</p><p>Missbecky wrote <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/798971">Just for Today</a> to go with this art, which is such a wonderful take on Steve and Tony's relationship.</p><p>EquinoxSolstice wrote <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/805591">Can't Take My Eyes Off You</a> to go with this art, which is all kinds of adorable!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best of Today

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap Iron Man Reverse Bang. I really loved drawing this and I'm really happy with this fest and the talented writers I got to work with. :D
> 
> Missbecky wrote [Just for Today](http://archiveofourown.org/works/798971) to go with this art, which is such a wonderful take on Steve and Tony's relationship.
> 
> EquinoxSolstice wrote [Can't Take My Eyes Off You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/805591) to go with this art, which is all kinds of adorable!

  
  



End file.
